pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flo's V8 Cafe
Flo's V8 Cafe is a place in Radiator Springs, owned by Flo. Gas and oil are sold there. It also appears in numerous video games. Most residents of Radiator Springs visit there for a drink once in a while. ''Cars In ''Cars, Flo's V8 Cafe first appeared when Lightning McQueen was being chased by Sheriff. Flo, Ramone, Sarge, and Fillmore were there, lonely, and Sarge and Fillmore were watching the traffic light. Then, they heard Sheriff backfiring, so they peaked to see what was going on. They all watched Lightning McQueen wreck Radiator Springs, still from Flo's. When Lightning was fixing the road with Bessie, Fillmore and Sarge were at Flo's V8 Cafe, and then Sheriff came. A few minutes later, when Van and Minny came into town, Flo tried to get them to stop at Flo's V8 Cafe, but they didn't want to, because they "just topped off." Later, Lightning was scrapping the bumpy road that he paved earlier, and Ramone, Sarge, Fillmore, Flo, and Mater were watching him work from Flo's V8 Cafe. 2 days later, everyone went to Flo's to get some fuel. There, Lightning tried to tell everyone that Doc was a famous racecar, but nobody believed him (and Doc was watching from his garage). Then, Sally refilled Lightning's gas tank all the way, because she trusted him. However, Sheriff was worried that he will run away. Sally decides to take Lightning for a drive. At first, he decides on running away, but then decides to follow Sally. The next day, at night, all the neon lights were finally fixed, including Flo's. ''Cars 2 Because ''Cars 2 didn't mainly happen in Radiator Springs, it didn't appear as many times as it did in Cars. Its only major appearance was when everyone was at Flo's, listening to Mater's story about being a spy. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales In ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, a lot of times, Mater tells his story at Flo's V8 Cafe. Cars Land "Cruise on in to Flo's V8 Cafe and fill up your tank on classic American cuisine with a new spin. Inspired by the timeless drive-up diners along Route 66, Flo's V8 Cafe celebrates the pioneering spirit of the open road. If you're looking for the most popular restaurant in all of Carburetor County, just head towards the signature 27-foot-tall neon V8 sign!"http://disneyland.disney.go.com/disneys-california-adventure/flos-v8-cafe/ Menu "Get your engines revving in the morning with breakfast favorites like chicken tamales with scrambled eggs or French toast served with salted caramel and bananas. For lunch, try inventive cuisine like Veggie-Tater Bake or indulge in home-style rotisserie classics including pork loin, citrus turkey and New York strip loin. Top off your meal with delicious single-serve fruit pies including apple-cheddar and cherry flavors!" Dining Area and Patio "The food at Flo's is only half the fun! From both the huge glass windows of the interior dining area and the open-air patio, you can take in the majestic mountains and expanses of Ornament Valley — and even watch cars speed past on Radiator Springs Racers. While you're eating and enjoying the view, be sure to look around to see the mementos from the singing career of the cafe owner, Flo from the Disney·Pixar movie Cars. Another section of the dining area is a museum that showcases the racing career of Cars legend Doc Hudson." Trivia *Flo's V8 cafe is designed to look like a V8 engine head on, with a circular air filter, tappet covers, spark plugs, pistons and connecting rods as the supports for the shelter. The blinking flourescent neon lights on the spark plugs blink in the firing order of a Ford flathead V8. *It is based off of the Midpoint Cafe in Adrian, Texas, whereas Flo is based off of Fran Houser, the owner. References C Category:Cars 2 Locations Category:Locations Category:Cars Toons Locations Category:Cars Land Restaurants Category:Cars Land Locations Category:Movie Locations Category:The World of Cars Online Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Cars: The Video Game Locations Category:Cars Mater-National Locations Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Locations